Blackrose
by blackfangirl
Summary: Raven isn't a hobbit, she lives in the shire but is a blackrose. The fellowship will start soon when she help Frodo, who is like a brother to her. A story of adventure, losing, friendship and love. [OcxLegolas]


My fellowship started. I didn't know anything about the rest of the world, until then. I wondered what I was for a while because no one in the shire is as tall as I am. I have no curls, no hair on my feet and I can't eat as much as the hobbits. After the day that I realized that I was different my journey started. My journey of bravery, friends, losing and love. I have never been trough such a changing until then.

I sat at my own made chair, which I made myself because the other hobbit things are way to small, looking at the cute hobbit children. They where playing around and always happy. I loved them, just like everything from the Shire. "BOO" I jumped up, looked around and saw Frodo, he was like a brother to me and my best friend. I looked at him angrily and he did the same back, but I can't be mad at him, I never can. He smiled and I laughed. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I'm glad to see you again Frodo" "and I'm happy to see you". I haven't seen Frodo for one week and I have never missed him that much. Sure that I missed him, he is my best friend in the whole world.

He said that Gandalf may be here today and we walked to the forest. I asked " do you have something to read?" Frodo had and offered me a book. It was about the elves history and he said that he really loved it. He leaned against a tree and started reading his own book. I sit against the same and read the back of the book first.

_Elves are very wonderful creatures. In there beautiful cities there are beautiful souls._

_Read about them and learn more about their rich history!_

"It seems very interesting" I said, but then we heard little bells. Frodo jumped up and then I realized that it must be Gandalf. When I stand up I started running, my legs where much taller than his so I was much faster. I reached the pad first and then there was Frodo. He stepped in frond of me just when Gandalf looked to us. "You're late" Frodo said but after that I couldn't follow their conversation. I was so happy to see him. Frodo jumped in Gandalf his arms an I laughed. I just hug him and go with them.

Frodo and I went back to the forest and Frodo started talking" I think Bilbo is planning something, he close himself up at home every day in the morning and when I come back he is still inside. He is doing this for 3 days now". "I think he is just a little nervous for his 111th birthday, don't worry you know him" I said to Frodo. He smiled. " ehhm… Raven?" he asked "yes" I answered by hearing my name. " You probably know that you are not a Hobbit huh?" "yes why?" "Because I think that I know what you are" I was surprised, I have never asked someone of what I really was for creature, I was always scared by the answer. " I'm not sure" Frodo continued "I've only heard of them in tales but when they do exist I'm 100% sure that you are one. These creatures have coloured hair that changes when they start a new life, which is probably why your hair changed from red to blue when you arrived in the Shire, they look like human and are very kind, everyone of them have a magical weapon that they can call up when it is necessary" I looked at my blue hair and from all the things Frodo said it can be true that I'm one of those creatures where he is talking about. " ohh yeah there is one thing how you can be sure that you are a blackrose " "why do they call it a blackrose?" I asked "they have a black birthmark on their left foot in the shape of a rose" I put my shoes of, that I always wear because I haven't as strong feet as the hobbits, and I saw my birthmark. It truly was in the shape of a rose. I smiled. " Thank you so much Frodo" suddenly my hair became darker, then lighter, a bit more yellow, then it stopped at a bright green. Frodo laughed and said that he expected this to happen. "but how do you know all this?" I asked. He showed me the book he was reading a few ours ago. "mysterious middle earth creatures" He offered me the book and we started reading together at the chapter "blackroses"


End file.
